Silent Steps and Bloody Knives
by 16DarkMidnight80
Summary: A Shadowscale, freshly named, is embarking on a journey that could change the winds of time. All is at peace, but in the following decades, who knows how strong it will hold. Her name: Ki-Luna; her province: Black Marsh; her purpose: to kill in the name of the Night Mother and Sithis. She is a Shadowscale, searching for a home, even if she has to slit a few throats in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silent Steps**_

A young Argonian stood, her back to the large, sacred tree, replying when needed. Most of her scales were a deep red, like burnt embers dying down, but could flare up at an instant. Around her silver-grey eyes was a thin ring of small blue scales, like a clear day's sky, that trailed her head halfway around before being overcome by the maroon scales. Her long, broad tail was decorated with jagged stripes of black and a dark green, with spots of dull beige. With the black cloak that she was wearing, she was all but invisible.

"Do you wish to keep this name, and bear it until you swim at the feet of Sithis?" the elderly Shadowscale grunted in Jel, the native tongue of Black Marsh. The young female Argonian, the youngest, fully trained Shadowscale to date, stood before the group of Shadowscales, her head held high. The red, beige, and light blue scales on her head reflected the minimal light from the torches that tried in vain to brighten the night.

"I accept this name," she replied, as per the ritual. The old Argonian male came up to her, holding a short sword wrapped in black cloth in his hands. She knelt, bowing her head as he slid the cloth off and took the blade from its sheath. The young female couldn't see the sword, but it had a deep red blade, the same color as most of her scales, with light blue runes inscribed all along it. The guard and pommel were black, with the grip being a dark green with beige winding around it. All the colors matched the young Argonian perfectly.

"Then, in the name of Sithis and the Night Mother, I bestow you with the name of Ki-Luna. Your sword will carry the name of Ember Runner." The female stood, taking the sword in both hands and looking right into the forest green eyes of her superior.

"I accept this name, and I accept this sword, Ember Runner," she recited. The Shadowscales around her and the tree hissed a quick tune in honor of the newly named and for the Dread Father and Night Mother to accept her into their family, to protect her, and bring the Dark Brotherhood and the Shadowscales great profit. When it was all over, the rest retreated back into the large, underground complex for the Shadowscales in Archon. This left Ki-Luna and the old, green-eyed male standing under a Hist tree.

"I am proud of you, Ki-Luna," he grunted, his Jel containing the accent of one from Soulrest.

"Thank you, Master Deekus," she said, bowing her head to him. "I will do my very best to honor Sithis and the Night Mother…and you as well." A softness crept around the old Shadowscale's eyes, and he placed a clawed hand on the strong shoulder in front of him.

"I see great things for you, Ki-Luna, but much hurt, too. Walk the roads with silence in your step and a candle in the dark of your heart." Confused, but awed nonetheless, the younger bowed once more, strapping the scabbard and Ember Runner to her waist. Deekus was, by far, the oldest Shadowscale living, or at least in Archon, and was wise beyond compare. He wasn't a true fortuneteller, those didn't exist, but his words proved reliable again and again, when he shared them. True, they were in the form of a riddle, unsolvable until needed, but it was a gift, a wonderful gift, to receive them.

"I will try my best, Master Deekus. Thank you." He nodded, tightening his grip for just a second, before dropping his hand. He waved her to follow, which she did, content with the new weight hanging from her hip. Ember Runner was a unique blade, wrought with numerous spells and incantations. She could feel the strength of the enchantments in the sword, and as much as she wanted to feel out all the exact spells, she had to wait. It was longer than a dagger, but shorter than a normal sword, but didn't hold the strange weight of a short sword, where most of the weight was centered in the middle of the blade. She was excited to get such an exceptional blade, and on her Naming Day, no less.

"Ki-Luna, I am proud and honored to have such a promising Shadowscale be my student for all these years. Ever since you were brought to me by Naka-Sun, I have prepared you for this day, when you would finally receive your name, your life."

"I, too, am honored to have you as my master. You have taught me so much, I do not know how I could pass all of it along."

"Then don't, my little one. Pass what is important, and leave the rest to Sithis."

"All of what you say is important, Master Deekus." He sighed a chuckle, the sound like river rocks scrapping against one another, patting Ki-Luna on the shoulder once more.

"You have a way of saying what flatters the most. Be careful not to let your words escape you. Like the Fleshflies, you cannot un-eat what has been eaten."

"I understand. Forgive me, Master Deekus," she apologized, and he accepted it. They soon came in sight of the city gates, the darkness like a cloak around them, a warm breeze blowing by, carrying the promise of rain. "Where am I to go, Master Deekus?" He sighed heavily, clasping his rough, scaled hands behind his back, his tail, the color of a dirty tanned hide, twitching to and fro.

"That is not for me to decide, little one. If a path is chosen before taking the first step, what is the point of the journey? You will find your way, Ki-Luna." She nodded, picking up her hidden bag and swinging it over her shoulders. The young female turned, beginning to walk into the darkness when her mentor called her back. Placing both hands on her shoulders, their eyes met, and his bored into her, like he was looking at her for the last time and wanted to remember every bit of her.

"Master Deekus?" she questioned, but said nothing more.

"Ki-Luna, this will not be easy, and returning will not be the same as leaving. Nothing can stay the same. When you move, leave no trace, and no impressions. A Natural Shadowscale is one who observes and acts when needed. Think when appropriate and fight when necessary. May the shadows hide your presence and the stars guide your feet. Shadows guide you."

"Shadows guide you, as well, Master Deekus." With one last look, Ki-Luna turned and left Archon, going on a journey that started here and ended at Sithis' feet.

… … …

That night was spent on the move, putting as much distance as she could between her and the place of most of her life, Archon. While it was a nice city, filled with her brethren and shops and new Argonians, it was time she moved on. While she would miss her master, she couldn't return to the Training Facility.

Master Deekus was, by far, the wisest and eldest, but the Speaker that reigned over the Archon branch was a harsh mentor, one who demanded perfection from every Shadowscale, and who "corrected" those in error. There were days when Ki-Luna just wanted to lie on her nest, but had to train. Her pale yellow mentor, Master Deekus, knew of her pain, he was no stranger to the nine-tails, but was kind where the Speaker was harsh. He was her light and guidance in a life filled with dark and pain.

Earlier that day, while Ki-Luna had been preparing for her Naming Day, the Speaker had come to visit her.

_The young female Argonian froze when she heard the deliberate soft padding of feet on the stone floor outside her room, claws clinking quietly on the hard surface. There was only one who could strike fear into her heart with just the sound of his feet._

_The Speaker._

_The door banged open, quite a feat, when the door was from the heavy, dense wood of a Hist tree that had succumbed to old age many centuries ago. The young one turned, keeping her fear in check, standing up straight. The Speaker had blood red scales, black stripes, and the deepest, darkest eyes she had ever seen on one of her kin. He was from one of the more prominent tribes, the Archeins. His clan was one that had somehow kept afloat when all the other slave-traders went under._

_She herself had the appearance of one from a Naga tribe, those who were more snake-like than other Argonians. This meant she had to be from the inner swamps, seeing as the time of slave trading was long gone. However, she could pass for the common Argonian, a tribe whose name had been lost eons ago._

_The large male, draped in the thick, black cloak that told the rest of the Dark Brotherhood that he was a Speaker, stood near the door, closing it harshly. His void-like eyes narrowed at her, his lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. A spike of mortal dread arose sharply before the nameless female trampled it. She couldn't show emotion to this dangerous male_

_"So, young one," he grunted, his voice like a bad dream, danger lurking around the corner. "You are to be named on this day." She didn't move, hoping he didn't try to make her answer. Thankfully, he continued on, but his news wasn't so pleasant. "I have never seen, in all my years, a Shadowscale grow as quickly as you, unnamed one. I do not like what I see in your eyes. Therefore, tonight, after you earn your name and weapon, you are to leave Archon, never to return. I cannot have you turning all my recruits into soft assassins, like yourself. You will be banished, and if I ever find out you were in Archon, for any reason other than a contract, you will become much more friendlier with the nine-tails. Are we clear?"_

_"Like a dry season sky, my Speaker," she answered, her normally pleasant voice, by Argonian standards, emotionless, lest she give away her slowly growing terror. His grin was subtle, like all Argonian expressions, but it was no less dangerous and terrifying._

_"I am glad." Without another word, he turned and left, his thick, muscular tail whipping the thick door shut. The female sighed a breath she hadn't known she was holding, falling onto her nest._

_To be banished? Never to return to Archon, beside a contract that probably would never happen? Never to see Master Deekus again? In the silence and solitude of her room, she gradually collected herself, never letting the salty tears fall. Her throat felt closed up, and she was sure if she saw her mentor anytime soon, she'd fall into his withering, but strong, arms. She didn't know what a father did, but she was sure that she could count him as one, because of the way he treated her._

_"Someday, Master Deekus, I will find a way to return, and without the aid of a contract," she whispered to her empty room. "I promise I will visit once more, be I in the form of solid or ghost."_

Ki-Luna shook her head, taking herself out of her memories. Yes, she would one day return to Master Deekus, but now was not the time to be thinking of that. This was the time to watch for the wild, hostile animals that lived in the huge swamp that was Black Marsh. While Fleshflies, tiny, blood-colored insects, were of no bother to an Argonian, where their scales protected them from the bloodthirsty menaces. Other creatures, such as Hawkwings, large birds with saw-like beaks that eat almost anything, where dangerous, even to a native Argonian. Werecrocodiles also hid deep in the heart of the province. They were like the werewolves that roamed over the other provinces, like Skyrim. Where a man of flesh would turn into a large, deranged wolf-like creature, either at will or random, the same happened to men of scale, although it was debated whom one would rather fight. Both were fierce and deadly, but if one had a choice, would they choose a werecrocodile or a werewolf?

All Argonians had a fantastic sense of direction, seeing as there were no distinguishing marks in the marsh to help a wanderer to a village or city. So it was more common to go off the established route and go straight towards the objective. That is what the young Argonian did.

A few times as she made her way quickly to Helstrom, a city near the very center of Black Marsh, she had fought off the stray Hawkwing or a tree dwelling lizard. They were easy kills compared to some others she had to perform not so long ago.

… … …

Helstrom was a quaint settlement, with dirty, cobbled roads and squat buildings. The sky rumbled, the clouds ever thickening, and promised a downpour. It wasn't anything that annoyed the Argonians that lived in Black Marsh. The rainy season was always appreciated and waited for. It was about half the size of Archon, but still only a fraction of Stormhold, Lilmoth, and Blackrose, the largest city in all of Black Marsh. Those three true cities had walls, whereas any other large settlement or small city had tall fencing surrounding it.

As the warrior guards let her in, Ki-Luna cast her gaze around the entrance, taking it all in. Like any Shadowscale in training, she had been taken to all the major settlements in Black Marsh, committing the streets, vendors, and inhabitants into memory. From the look of it, nothing had changed, but she was not ignorant to know that appearances meant everything. Usually, they meant very little or nothing at all.

Turning left down the practically muddy road, thunder rumbled once more and rain began to fall slowly. Three stores later, she turned into the building with a thatched roof and old log walls, wiping her boots on the rug near the door. Despite what foreigners might have others believe, Argonians were actually very neat by nature. Maybe not in the sense of those with fleshy hides, but neat and clean, nonetheless.

"Greetings," said a middle-aged female, her scales glinting in the candlelight. She had forest green scales mostly, with red and brown accents. Her azure eyes locked onto Ki-Luna's own silvery ones, and they clasped their arms in greeting. "How may I help you, marsh-sister?"

"I understand you began this business by yourself?" she asked, and a knowing light flared in the shop owner's eyes.

"Aye, I did. Built the walls myself," the owner answered, her lips twitching and showing only a glimpse of sharp, fanged teeth. "However, I did receive help in acquiring the materials.

"That is impressive. You must excuse me, marsh-sister, but I am in a hurry," Ki-Luna said, once again shaking the elder's arm. "May your business and your health prosper."

"And to you as well," she smiled, turning back to her numerous bottles and herbs. The younger left the store, the rain pouring in earnest, and she made her way to the local inn, the only ones out in the rain being her marsh-siblings. When she entered the two-story building, one of the tallest in the settlement, she was hit with the odor of different scents. Sweat, wet fur, and different lands swam in the air, accented by the food cooking on the spit and in the pots over the fire. The pounding rain was drowned out by many foreign voices and lilts of the voice.

Ki-Luna made her way to the bar, and greeted the elder male there in traditional greeting, just like the one with the storeowner previously.

"Who are the new fish?" Ki-Luna asked, relaxing into one of the chairs, looking at the male out of the corner of her eye.

"Imperials," he answered, glaring at the three rambunctious patrons. The Argonians that were in there, four including Ki-Luna and the bartender, all had wrinkled their noses in distaste. However, the three men were far too drunk to care, laughing loudly and making annoying jests, at one another and at the natives.

"They appear to be bandits," she said. For armor, they had plates of metal and fur decorating them. They were not completely protected, and their travel-weary smell certainly sang of those with no disregard of law.

"Aye, that they do. But they are some of Adamus Phillida's own men." Nearly all of Argonians knew of the Dark Brotherhood, and while they may not particularly like the organization, they all held some respect for them. After all, most Argonians had had some relative or another in the Brotherhood, if not all of them. And so, they all detested the Imperial guard who made it his life's mission to eradicate it and all those in it, or at least in neighboring Cyrodiil.

"Why are they here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing when one of the men reached suggestively for the nearly adult female. From knowing the family, she knew that the bartender was planning the deaths of the men for trying to grope his daughter.

"I haven't the faintest idea," he growled, although his ire was focused towards the men as his daughter beat a hasty retreat to the counter. He greeted his child, dismissing her to leave with her older brother and enjoy the rest of the day. She gave him a grateful look, collected her sibling, and they left, leaving Ki-Luna and the bartender with the three Imperial guards.

"How unfortunate it would be for them to stumble right into a swarm of Fleshflies," she joked, and the bartender laughed, a raspy sound. The noise caused the three men to turn around, beckoning loudly for more ale. "Allow me, marsh-brother." She grabbed a wooden pitcher filled with the ale, and walked over to the group. "Do you want more?" she asked in their tongue, inwardly grimacing at their loud, boisterous words. Filling the mugs, they never noticed that she had slipped a potion into each of their mugs, and they downed them quickly.

Ki-Luna walked back to the bar, the male smiling happily. He thanked her as they watched the effects slowly sink into the visitors. Within a few minutes, they were all face-first on the table, snoring loudly.

"Thank you, marsh-sister," he grunted, the grin still in place. Ki-Luna smiled, and searched the pockets of the downed guardsmen. In one pocket, she pulled out a piece of parchment and read it, a scowl replacing her neutral expression. The bartender saw this and asked what the note was about.

"A drop falls in a treeless pond, and the ripples grow. But if there are tress, they are stopped," is all she said, but it seemed that the male got the message.

"Be careful," he warned, " for you should have enough trees otherwise the ripple still grows." She nodded, bade him goodbye, and walked out into the warm rain, leaving the settlement. The guards waved her by, and she turned North.

The sky was slowly growing darker, the moons rising, but still hidden behind the rainy season clouds. Hefting her bag higher, she began her trek to Stormhold, one of the larger cities. Ki-Luna began to hum a tune that Master Deekus had sang to her one night, long ago, and it kept her going, through the dark marsh and dangerous creatures.

What adventures lay hidden inside of the city's walls?

... ... ... ...

_Welcome everyone, to the first chapter of Silent Steps and Bloody Knives. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please, feel free to leave your comments, concerns, and questions in the reviews. This is a whole new world for me to start writing in, and I hope the journey takes you there, as well. I hope you enjoyed it, and have a great day!_

_PS - I don't own anything, sadly._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Message in a Bottle**_

Stormhold was a big city, with thick, tall walls to separate the monsters of the marsh from the Argonian natives and foreign visitors. Unlike smaller cities and settlements, the buildings were built out of stone, not wood, and rose more than two stories in many cases. The streets were better paved and only became slightly muddy when it rained. The ground was also much more stable, which contributed to the taller, stronger buildings.

Despite the almost unnatural way of the city from most of Black Marsh, it still carried that semblance of the marsh. Tall, thick trees grew everywhere, with smaller plants near doors and along the cobbled roads.

Ki-Luna gazed at the buildings and felt very out of place. She was much more comfortable in the wilds, where she could blend in seamlessly. The stone wasn't as friendly to her as the wooden buildings and thick trees and shrubs were. Still, she respected the city and it's inhabitants.

Ignoring the various shops and homes that lined the streets, the young Shadowscale made her way to the large arena in the center of Stormhold. Argonians and a few strangers made their way to the coliseum as well, when the trumpets bugled, signaling the inevitable start to a series of fights. Gladiator games were always fun to watch, but she wasn't going there to see the Black Shields fight whatever miserable sap was thrown in with them. It would probably be a tough creature, captured from some foreign land, to fight against the best team in all of Tamriel.

Still, that was not why the Shadowscale was going to the arena. She made her way to the front gates and slipped in between all the paying patrons, and made her way up the many flights of stairs. The very top was where she needed to go.

The door was simple, made from imported pine, high in the forests of Skyrim. Its handle was an iron ring, and she pulled on it, the door opening with a large squeak. But it was to be expected. She knew the door made noise when it was opened so far.

A male Argonian was sitting at the only table there, looking out on the arena floor below. On the table sat a single bottle of Shadowbanish Wine and two silver goblets. Clouds hid the sun as the smell of rain began to make its presence known to her sensitive nose. The elder was dressed in expensive silks, the grass green and pale yellows complimenting his scales of cherry red and brown. His long, uncovered tail twitched, but he continued to watch the coliseum fill with fellow Argonians and the odd foreigner. Cautiously, Ki-Luna sat in the empty chair.

"Hello," greeted the other, his Jel rough like worn hands on wood. He was probably from Gideon in the western part of Black Marsh. "You must be Deekus' protégé."

"Possibly," she replied, and then cheers rose from those below as an Argonian went in the center of the ring below and began to announce the Black Shields and their opponents. Rain started to fall, and Ki-Luna gazed as those less fortunate began to get wet, and saw several spells activate, all from foreigners. "What did you contact my master about?"

The male uncorked the bottle of expensive wine and poured some into each goblet. They both inhaled the scent deeply and cautiously tested it for tampering. They did so in the exact same way, indicating to Ki-Luna that maybe her master had trained this male as well. He did have a good track record for keeping his students alive well after they left his tutelage. Maybe this one had gotten out of the Dark Brotherhood, not that the young one could think of any other life than the one she had.

"Deekus trained you well, I see," he commented, taking a sip of his wine as the gates opened below. A single Black Shield exited from one side, and out of the other came a Minotaur, native to the province of Cyrodiil. "He asked me to meet you here in Stormhold."

"Did he give you a reason, and will you tell me what it was, truthfully?" Ki-Luna asked, covering all areas that the other could lie in. There was a shadow of smile on the elder's face for a second when cheers began to roar around them, cheering on the Argonian as he faced the large, horned beast.

"Deekus said that there was someone that I had to take you to. A friend of his, as he told me. But before you made your way there, I was to give you this map." He handed a rolled piece of parchment to the female as the Minotaur bellowed loudly. Ki-Luna picked it up and quickly glanced at it before putting into her sack. They watched the rest of the match in silence, quietly sipping the vintage wine before she made her leave. She found a random outlet on the way down and retrieved the parchment for better viewing.

It was a picture, detailed wonderfully. The mountains shined as the sun danced down on them, snow glistening as it caught the streams of warmth that shined on them. In a small valley, a brook ran through the snow, snowberry bushes encircling the depression, and Nightshades everywhere. The middle showed a blurry, black figure, horse-shaped, surrounded in shadow; the only darkness in a place full of light.

Little notes were scribbled along the edge of the parchment, the scratched Jel familiar to Ki-Luna. It was most definitely Master Deekus who wrote and sealed the scroll. His runes told her to go to the Jerall Mountains, and just beyond the border of Cyrodiil and Skyrim, there would be a small, hidden path. The young Argonian was to follow it, and it would take her to this valley, and there she would find this horse-shaped smudge.

Ki-Luna grumbled to herself as she stuffed the parchment back into her bag and continued down the stairs. Of course she would have to trek halfway across Tamriel to find whatever it was that Master Deekus had wanted her to find.

As the young female stepped outside, the rain was coming down in torrents, and the few who were out, even her Argonian brethren, were running from shelter to shelter. Hitching the bag up just a little more, the dark scaled Argonian took off at a brisk run, going straight for a well-to-do inn near the main gate.

… … …

The Night Blossom was a dry, comfortable inn, with a roaring fire and the scent of wonderful food. As Ki-Luna shook off the rainwater, no one but the bartender spared her a glance. Closest to the fire was a middle-aged Argonian male and a tall, female Wood Elf. The male had a heavy axe on his waist, while a bow and quiver were slung across the back of the female. A table over sat a Breton, about the same age as the Argonian, who seemed to be drinking his life away. On the other side was a young Argonian couple, talking to one another in hushed voices, holding hands tenderly. Ki-Luna nearly scoffed at the sight.

"I would like to rent a nest for the night," the Shadowscale said to the bartender, who nodded. He gave a price, they haggled, and eventually she got the room. She then ordered watered down ale and sat next to the warm fire on the floor.

Conversations swirled around her. The soft, raspy laughter of the couple, who were getting up and going to their room below. The female grimaced at the ruckus they were sure to make. The soft clinking of a polished iron goblet hitting the dense marsh tree table, and the sighs of indecision coming from the Breton. The careful whispers of the Argonian and Bosmer as they discussed something, but to Ki-Luna it reminded her of a well thought-out interrogation, being led by said Bosmer. Even though the Wood Elf was dressed in appropriate travel attire, there were many signs that pointed out that she was of the Dark Brotherhood.

The shifty eyes that, while it seemed they were only on the male, clearly went over everyone. How she held herself just a little closer than was normal, and the completely false smile on her face.

The Argonian stood shakily, a clear indicator that he was inebriated, and grasped the Bosmer's hand in his own. With an almost convincing smile, she followed, and they went down the stairs to the rooms below. Ki-Luna waited for nearly an hour before going down herself.

As she stepped on the cold, stone floor, the Bosmer stepped out of a room, straightened her dress, and stopped when she saw Ki-Luna. The young female took in her frozen appearance, even though she tried to play it off. However, she never let her pass, instead backing her up with a feral growl, which was returned. They played this potentially deadly game for a minute more, before the Shadowscale suddenly stopped and opened the door. The Bosmer quickly looked to the door, surprise showing in her eyes. On the nest in the room was the same male, just stone cold dead. Blood stained the covers and the bedding, and the war axe sitting helplessly on the floor, the crimson liquid surrounding it. Ki-Luna looked for only a moment more before turning her silver-eyed gaze back to the tall Wood Elf.

"You know you can't leave," she stated almost disinterestedly. "The barkeep will see you leave, and he knows your scent."

"And what you suggest, then?" the Bosmer spat almost venomously. But it was obvious to Ki-Luna that she was at least a little bit scared of having been caught. She shrugged one black-clad shoulder, the strap of the bag moving with.

"Whatever you please," she said, turning away and opening the door to her own room. "But it's not pleasant sleeping with a corpse." With that said, she closed the door, took off her bag, and curled up around it on her nest. A few minutes passed by, and the door slowly opened, the Wood Elf lady slipping in. There was a lot of space of the nest left unused, and she cautiously laid down, eyeing the Shadowscale suspiciously.

The rest of the night was uneasy for the Bosmer, and just an average night for the Argonian.

… … …

"Did you see anyone leave?" the warrior-guard asked Ki-Luna in Jel.

"No," she answered, and it was half the truth. She saw who left the room with the dead male, but she did not see the Bosmer leave the inn. Sighing and grumbling under his breath, the burly male dismissed the young female and she was free to go. With a hidden smirk, the darkly scaled Argonian left Stormhold, running straight across the marshland, heading west.

There were no horses or easily tamed wildlife for transportation that survived long in Black Marsh. Instead of hiring an expensive carriage, which would take too long, Ki-Luna decided to head to Cyrodiil, to the nearest city, and steal one of their horses, and run it straight to Bruma. This snowy city was the closest in Cyrodiil to Skyrim and the Jerall Mountains.

The sun was out, for once, shining warmly on the surrounding marsh, not a cloud in sight. However, many animals that usually stayed in dens and burrows while it rained, would now come out, hungry. Because of this, Ki-Luna kept a watchful eye, her ears trained to hear the slightest sound out of order. A warm breeze rustled the tall grass and reeds, the thick leaves ruffled above, and the insects buzzed unseen. With a satisfied sigh and grin, she pushed a little more into her run, putting as much distance between her and Stormhold as fast as she could. Who knew how long it would take her to get to the valley hidden in the mountains.

… … …

The trek through the mountains that separated upper Black Marsh from Cyrodiil took a lot of time. Sure, it was a whole day, at the most, but Ki-Luna berated herself for taking so long. The Speaker back at the Shadowscale Training Facility would've whipped her with the barbed nine-tails again.

On her way down, she saw the city of Cheydinhal in the distance, with a tower just slightly closer. A bandit attempted to sneak up on her, but she made quick work of him, her first humanoid kill with Ember Runner.

Kneeling beside the body, she examined the wound that penetrated through the body of the Imperial bandit, straight through the heart. The edges were burned, but just beyond the blackened flesh was a ring of purple-black, the signs of frostbite. Taking Ember Runner from its sheath, the young Argonian examined it, quickly spotting the runes for fire and frost, and even sparks. Whipping her tail appreciatively, she stood, sheathed the hand-and-a-half sword, and continued down the snowy mountainside.

It took her another day to cautiously make her way to the city, where she camped outside the walls for the night. Crickets chirped in the warm evening air, and the distant howls of wolves could be heard to the north. The moons shone down, their light giving shadows an eerie shape as the breeze moved them about. A few clouds drifted in the sky, occasionally blocking out the moonlight from one of the two observers.

Generally, it was a peaceful night…until the sound of human feet could be heard snapping a twig. Quickly, Ki-Luna made herself one with the shadows, her silver eyes darting to and fro, trying to pick out who was there. A rabbit ran from it's burrow, a fox jumping after it, but the sight of the two animals leaving did not soothe her nerves.

The unmistakable scent of flesh blood drifted by, coming from her right, and a shadow moved, but against the sway of the breeze. Both moons were hidden behind the puffy clouds, the stars now the only witnesses. The figure moved again, closer, silent as her two feet. She reached for the wrapped handle of her blade and a small ebony dagger, a gift from Master Deekus long ago. Both were as silent as that still moment when they were taken from their scabbards, their surfaces not reflecting the weak starlight.

"You move well," a masculine voice spoke. It seemed to come from all around, with no discernable origin. The voice itself was tailored, an accent of High Rock. Ki-Luna said nothing as she saw the shadow, the shape of a man, scoot ever closer. Glaring at the figure, she crouched in an aggressive stance, baring her teeth and letting loose a throaty snarl, her sharp, needle-like teeth like little serrated blades. The voice chuckled, a sound like spiced wine, pleasant, but carrying a natural bite to it. "Do not try to best me, my dear," it spoke once more. "I won't bite you."

Just as the clouds revealed a single moon, the cloaked figure moved with unnatural swiftness to right in front of the young female. She swung Ember Runner and the dagger at the man, but he nimbly dodged and deflected the blows.

"Hush, child," he admonished. "We do not want to attract the guards, now do we?" Still, she swung, and the sound of tearing fabric filled the silence. There was a heavy sigh, and before she could even blink, a deathly cold hand wrapped around her throat and a strong body pressed her into the rough wall that surrounded Cheydinhal. "I said to cease," he scolded, and it was not unlike being punished by Master Deekus, Ki-Luna thought. He carried that same caring, but authoritative voice.

They stayed like that, motionless and silent, as three torches danced not too far from them, but eventually went back to their posts. Blood red eyes locked on her silver ones, calm and patient. However, the grip on her neck spoke otherwise.

"Who are you?" she wheezed, and he studied her for a moment longer before releasing her. She resisted the urge to rub her sore throat.

"You are one of Deekus's students, are you not?" Inside, Ki-Luna seethed. How many people did her master know and plan for her to meet before she actually got her name. "I saw the dagger. An ebony blade with a Tangling Vine wrapped hilt. Deekus had made it long ago, when we talked more often. How does he fare?"

"Who…are…you?" the female growled, her narrowed eyes and slightly bared teeth telling the stranger that she was getting peeved. He did a bow, smiling at her as he straightened.

"Yes, you are one of his students. I can tell by the temper. I am Vicente Valtieri, Executioner of the Dark Brotherhood. I run the day-to-day life of the Sanctuary here in Cheydinhal." Her facial expression changed from angered to neutral, but Vicente, obviously a vampire, noticed something in her eyes that made him speak again. "I see you are still unsure of my alliance. May this offer you my honor: that Deekus tells only his most achieved students, 'A Nightshade is beautiful and deadly, like a nightmare.'"

Ki-Luna stared at him, slightly furious at all the secrets her mentor had kept from her. Still, she could not deny what the Valtieri man told her. It was truly Master Deekus's words that drifted away with the breeze. Eventually, she nodded to the vampire, waving a clawed hand for him to lead the way. He smiled, showing his sharp fangs before walking forward and the young female following behind.

They slipped through an old section of the city wall, with Vicente saying a pass-phrase as if it were a Black Door. Ki-Luna didn't question it, only followed the Breton vampire in the dark shadows, before stopping beside a well next to an old, broken down house. She could _feel_ the shimmer of magicka as she slipped down the well after Vicente, the wards hiding them from any wandering eyes.

When her boots hit the hard, stone floor, she turned and walked away from the ladder, into a well-lit area. Decorative tapestries hung from the stone pillars, ornamental rugs lay out on the floor, and nicely polished tables and comfy chairs all around. It had that lived-in, welcoming feeling that was hard to find outside of a home or comfortable place.

With an internal grin, Ki-Luna followed the man down the hall, passed heavy doors, to his office and quarters. Maybe this side trip wouldn't be so bad.

... ... ... ...

_I don't own anything, remember that sad fact. I bet many of you are happy that Vicente has made an appearance. And _Skyrim_ players, I just realized this after I wrote the chapter that there is a Deekus in _Skyrim_. You meet him for a quest, and no, this is not the same Argonian. _Oblivion_ was 200 years before those events. It's just a coincidence. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, even if it's only in its second chapter. Yes, this is beta-ed by my same beta from _Shadows and Gold_, for all my Transformers fans, _Alathea2_. Leave your reviews please, and I'll try to respond to them if there is anything to respond to. Yes, updates will be slow. Life is crazy, so I'm sorry. Have a great day, everyone._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Weary Traveler**_

Vicente Valtieri's office was clean; with everything having it's own special spot around the room. It also served as his personal quarters if the moveable barrier behind the desk was any indicator. His desk had a single quill and ink well in one corner, with a mage-light holder in the other. He spoke silent words and it flared to life, the light a soft red-yellow.

"Now, tell me, young one, why you are here in Cheydinhal. To my knowledge, Deekus is still in Archon, and not many of your kind come to Cyrodiil," Vicente said, the Breton's fingers touching one another and forming a steeple, like one on a chapel.

"That is something for only my kind to know," she answered evasively. He smiled politely, as if he had expected her to answer as such.

"May I inquire to your name?" Her third eyelids, clear lens that went over the eye first before the other two, flicked halfway up before retreating back down.

"You may, but that doesn't mean I would give you the correct one," she said, and again he smiled, not at all deterred.

"My dear, I have told you my affiliation and name. It would only be polite manners to do the same. Is that not one of the many things Deekus drilled into your head?" There was a slight narrowing of silver eyes towards the vampire, but he seemed unaffected. It was a low blow, bringing her former master into the conversation, when the wound was still raw and bleeding.

"He may have, but he also told me to be wary until I know for certain their intentions. Information in the wrong hands can have very…unpleasant consequences."

"Indeed, but is it not enough for a respected member of the Brotherhood to give word and have it taken?"

"Not at face value. And even those in charge and with more power are subject to abusing it to reach their own desires. Raised as I was, can you not understand my view, or do you not think of the other side of the road?" Again came that wine-soaked chuckle, the Breton closing his red eyes for a moment.

"Do you ever accept _anything_ at face value, or trust out of hand?" he asked seriously, the amusement dying from his eyes. She shook her head without hesitance.

"The details are the most important thing, no matter the situation," she spoke, hand straying to fiddle with the handle of Ember Runner. "And trust must be earned, like respect, and for one in an institution where such an item is neigh unattainable, you must be certain. It would not due for an assassin to beg for it like a common beggar."

Silence reigned as he mulled over that thought for a minute. Ki-Luna sat in her chair, seemingly relaxed, but ready at the slightest notice or implication. Vicente studied her, taking in her appearance.

Her leathers, a set he had only seen once, on Deekus, were black like the Void, as if Sithis himself had plucked them from his eternal darkness. They were well kept, a surprising fact, seeing as she had to have come from Archon, a city in the Southeastern corner of Black Marsh. Her sword was heavily enchanted, he could tell just by looking at it; he was well versed in the destructive school of magicka. The dagger, not enchanted, seemed like a boring weapon, but the fact it had sliced his strong tunic sleeve, it was much sharper and deadlier than it appeared.

Then there was the Argonian herself. She was a deep red, like a red paint with black mixed in, but her scales seemed to soak in all available light. However, it gave off the opposite of what one would think it would do. It made her seem all that much more like a shadow than a solid creature. Her silver eyes were encompassed lightly by a thin trail of light blue scales that were engulfed by black and red scales in the back of her head. Spots of beige and strips of deep green decorated her sturdy frame. The horns upon her head, short and undecorated, could either give off the impression of a very young female, naïve in her ways, or a fierce, deadly assassin that would kill without remorse.

"What is it you seek in Cheydinhal?" the Breton suddenly asked. Silver eyes bored into his, almost like she was seeing _through_ him instead of _at_ him.

"I seek nothing in this city," she answered. "My current quest ends long beyond these walls."

"Is there anything I may help you with?" She was as stubborn, if not more, than Deekus, and pushing would be futile and would probably cause her to withdraw even more. However, offering help and accepting it would not be seen as weakness, because she wouldn't have asked for it. And the young female actually seemed to be considering it.

"You might…" she trailed off, closing her eyes. Her thoughts were ordered, but needed fine-tuning. One wrong word could send the wrong message. She had learned that the hard way. "Yes, I believe you can. Thank you for offering." In her mind, she rolled her eyes; so much for manners. "I was given a piece of parchment," she reached into her leathers and pulled it out, "that had a picture on it and a small map. Do you have a way for me to reach it?"

Vicente studied the map. Just like she had said, there was a map, one of the least detailed he had ever laid eyes on, and a much more descriptive picture. After a moment, he pulled a new parchment from his sturdy desk and dipped the quill in the ink.

Ki-Luna watched as he wrote and drew, observing how he used the quill. Like a weapon telling a lot about someone, the way they wrote also did. His neat, refined handwriting was easily legible, the tip of the quill barely making the typical scratching noise that usually happened. It was like he was conserving ink. The Argonian herself did the same thing, but wrote quickly and it was hard to tell what each word was at the end of it, unless the person was accustomed to reading such handwriting.

"Here you are," the vampire said, breaking her from her thoughts. The cream-colored parchment exchanged hands, as the original on yellowed parchment did. "Do you have any questions?"

The new map with instructions clearly outlined the journey she was about to continue. She was to go to a city called Bruma, the North most of Cyrodiil, and find a male Khajiit by the name of J'Ghasta. He would provide shelter for a day or two, and then would give her a better way to reach her destination. He knew the Northern part of Cyrodiil better than the vampire.

"Will he know to expect me?" she asked after reviewing the map and instructions. Vicente nodded.

"I will send a special courier ahead of you." He began to pen a letter to the Khajiit. "He will surely house you, either at his own home or at his Sanctuary." Ki-Luna looked up in mild surprise. The Breton must have sensed it, however, because he continued. "He was recently promoted to Speaker, and as Speaker, he must live separate from his immediate subordinates, especially if he wishes to get any work done."

"Speaker," she repeated. "There is not a lot of fieldwork involved, is there?" He spared her a glance before finishing the letter and sealing it.

"It is a very…bureaucratic position. If we had no way of tracking our assassins, they would be running into one another time and time again. We would then be just what the Morag Tong think us to be: classless alley bashers." The Shadowscale nodded in understanding. However, the Speaker staying away from his flock? Her own Speaker that she left behind in Archon lived at the training facility with the mentors and Shadowscale hopefuls. "If you will not tell me your name, Deekus's assassin, then what rank do you carry?" Her eyes narrowed, frustrated that he would not drop the topic.

"Master Deekus told me once that with the proper motivation, I could take his own self out." Brown eyebrows rose with red eyes, but he did not speak, only nodding.

"He must think highly of you, my dear. I will get the letter to J'Ghasta. Would you be persuaded to spend the night in this humble Sanctuary before continuing onto Bruma?"

"Do you have somewhere out of the way I may stay?" she asked after a silent moment. Vicente nodded and rose from his chair. He pushed open the heavy doors and went directly across the hall, pulling on a candle that hung from the wall. A door, cleverly hidden, slid open soundlessly, revealing a small, barely furnished room. The air was stale, dust swirling with the sudden rush of fresh air.

"This room has not been used in well over a century, so I apologize, but all the others are public or taken."

"Understood," she said, swinging the enchanted sack from her back. Vicente smiled and backed out, turning to his own office. Ki-Luna pulled on her own candlestick and the door slid shut, then spoke for mage-lights. The dark room was slowly filled with a calming pale yellow color, illuminating what was once hidden.

A desk, old and rickety, sat near the door, two chairs in disrepair. A chest with a key sat on the floor, next to a carved-out section of the wall. It was like a three-sided coffin, and she wondered if it was like bread sitting on a shelf. She carefully placed the black bag on the top of the sturdy chest, opening it.

She changed out of her leathers, placing them next to the bag before grabbing her fabric clothing. The black wool shirt and felt pants were soft, much different from the hard, but protective, flexible leathers she always wore. Still, she unbuckled Ember Runner from her waist and laid it delicately on the chest top.

Climbing into the alcove with her ebony dagger, she settled down without a cushion of any sort or blankets. The mage-lights dimmed, enough so she could sleep, but still bright enough to chase away the shadows. It was just a precaution. She would sense anyone coming into her little room, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

… … …

It was early the next morning when Ki-Luna rose and changed back into her Void-like leathers. She knocked softly on the doors across the hall when she was ready to leave and waited patiently for the call to enter.

"I have sent a courier ahead of you to J'Ghasta," he explained. "If you ever wish to return, Cheydinhal will always welcome you." She bowed deeply, a sign of respect for the centuries-old vampire.

"Thank you, Mentor Valtieri," and his grin stretched a little wider. He knew from experience to be called 'Mentor' or 'Master' by a Shadowscale was something not easily won, but he had to think that his friendship with Deekus had something to do with it. "I may take you up on that offer, Mentor Valtieri. But I must first see how the wind blows the leaves." In other words, she had to see how this journey played out first. He nodded in understanding. They finished their farewells and she left, pulling the straps of her bag a little tighter.

Under the cover of early dawn, when it seemed darker than at midnight on a stormy, Black Marsh night, she slipped up the well and out of the city without incident. Taking in a deep gulp of the fresh air, not as humid as Archon, she felt rejuvenated, and took off at a brisk run. Birds sang their songs, filling the forest with a beauty all its own. She avoided the roads for the sake of patrols, and she preferred to be among nature than on hard, cobbled roads.

… … …

The Roxey Inn was a two-story, quaint establishment, with two bay horses corralled outside. They bore no armor, saddles, or bridles, but it was obvious that they were Imperial Patrol horses, by the immaculate state they were in. Their coats gleamed under the fiery stars, and were well muscled. They dozed next to one another, an ear from each twitching in Ki-Luna's direction before relaxing once more.

Walking in, the young Argonian was greeted by the smells of cooking meat, sizzling potatoes, fire smoke, and dirty metal and man. Two Imperial men, half-in, half-out of their steel grey armor, lounged next to the fire, talking quietly. A tall Nord woman was cleaning the bar when she looked up at the sound of the door opening. She smiled pleasantly, waving Ki-Luna in. The guards didn't even turn, continuing on with their conversation.

"Welcome, traveler," she said, her voice higher than the average Nordic woman. "Can I offer you a bed…or a bedroll, as it were? Or are you here for refreshments?"

"A room would suffice. How much?" Ki-Luna said, standing on the other side of the bar.

"Ten gold," she said, but the slight hesitance suggested she was waiting for the Shadowscale to barter. Instead, the young Argonian picked out 10 Septims. She slid them across the table in two neat stacks, and the Nord picked up the gold and stuffed it into a pocket. "It's upstairs, second door on the left. Don't say I didn't warn you." Ki-Luna nodded and went to the rented room.

The room was small, with a bedroll, chair, and table, but nothing else. Not even a washbasin. Lucky for Ki-Luna, because unlike the soft skins or furred, it was not needed for an Argonian to wash every day. She curled up on the bedroll after making sure no little bugs were in it, and eased into her half-asleep trance. It was useful, one of the many things she had learned from Master Deekus that she did or used everyday.

The next morning, Ki-Luna rose from the blanket that passed for a bedroll, stretched, buckled her sword on, and swung her bag onto her shoulders. She hadn't bothered to undress, especially in a building that wasn't warded from spells.

As she made her way down the old stairs, a new voice could be heard. She had heard the two guards leave earlier, and a new presence had entered much later that night, but she hadn't paid much attention. It sounded like an Imperial, but a male who had not yet reached manhood.

"Good morning," greeted the owner of the Roxey Inn, her golden-brown hair thrown back in a high ponytail. "I trust you slept well?"

"Better than out in the woods," Ki-Luna answered, just stating a fact. "Do you have apples?"

"That and more," the Nord said. "Anything else?" she asked as she placed a ripe, red apple on the counter.

"A portion of salted venison, two more apples, and a bottle of Argonian ale if you carry it."

"Unfortunately, I don't have Argonian ale. Not many of your kind come this far North. I have wine, ale, and beer, though."

"That is alright." She handed over the gold needed and grabbed her items. As she turned, she spotted a young Imperial boy sitting in a chair by the fire. The Argonian turned back to the innkeeper. "Who's boy is that?"

"Oh, him?" she asked, pointing to the brown haired kid. "I'm not sure of his name. I think he used to live in Aleswell, but his parents died. He comes here every now and again, but I can't be sure what he does or where he goes." Ki-Luna nodded and slowly walked over to the boy. He kept his back to her, eyes staring unseeingly into the warm fire.

"You know," he jumped when she began talking suddenly, "it's probably not good for your eyes to stare at the fire." She took in his appearance, and a small pool of pity welled up inside. The kid was obviously not doing so good, if his slightly haggard appearance was anything to go off of, but he had the biggest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Who are you?" he demanded harshly, but all she did was stare back at him until he fidgeted.

"The real question is why you are here. Where are your parents?" His soft brown eyes turned hard, jaw tensing as he looked away.

"I ran away," he answered. "I didn't like it there."

"Did someone hit you?" He shook his head. "Did someone do something that made you feel uncomfortable?" Again, he replied in the negative. "Why did you run away?"

"I just told you!" he snapped. "I didn't like it there!"

"Surely there is a better reason," she spoke calmly, like she would to a spooked horse. "Just because you didn't like it doesn't warrant running away." He refused to answer, looking away once more. She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Well, if you are here if I return, maybe I could take you on a trip." Suddenly, the boy whipped his head back to her, an excited twinkle dancing in his eyes.

"An adventure? Why not now?"

"I am on a very important mission, young one." Young one. It sounded like she was back in Archon, talking to the young Shadowscale hopefuls. "One that you are not allowed to be part of."

"How long will it take you to return here?"

"I said if, young one. _If_ I were to return, I may see what you were capable of." She lowered her voice, kneeling in front of him. He was quite short. "My line of work is difficult to explain and even harder to understand. There are many ifs, and I cannot guarantee I'd return here."

"How far are you to travel?" She smiled inside, an exasperated kind of smile. He just wouldn't let up.

"I do not know. And I could not guarantee your safety if I were to allow you to follow me. Tests would come up that should be shielded from young eyes." That was one thing Ki-Luna always regretted about being a Shadowscale. Death pleased Sithis, and she would follow his word until the day she joined him in the Void, no doubt. But whatever innocence she had left was wiped away the day she saw a dead Argonian, blood pooled around his body, the thick scent filling the air a point that it felt like it could burst. It traumatized her, like any other Shadowscale, but not the point that he was dead. That she had to do it with her bare hands when she was but a few years old. She had never had a childhood before, and she had always wished that she had. But would she be who she was today if she was anything less?

"I don't care. I wanna run away."

"You are persistent. Very well, you may accompany me, but _to a point_." Whatever excitement he had drained out. "There is a leg of my journey you may not accompany me on. However, I will leave you in whatever capable hands I deem fit."

… … …

"I'm sick of walking," complained the boy, who she still did not know the name of.

"Quit your whining," she hissed, and he flinched slightly at her angered tone. "I will send you back on your own if you do not cease." He shivered behind her, pulling his cloak a little tighter. Images of the bandit that tried to rob them flashed in his mind's eye. Grey clouds loomed overhead, a cold wind bringing the promise of snow.

Ki-Luna paused in the middle of the road, unwilling to take the woods because of a certain tagalong. Something smelled of foul fur and dried blood, along with a stench she could not easily describe other than wholly unpleasant, to state lightly. A growl, low and deep, had her drawing Ember Runner, the boy scampering to hide behind her strong legs. The growl could be heard this time, still up the road a little bit. She withdrew her ebony dagger and handed it to the boy.

"Use this only when needed," she said quietly, and for a moment she thought her words had been snatched by the growing wind. However, he nodded and touched her lower back, searching for comfort. She readied a fire spell in her left hand and slowly, cautiously made her way further up, veering off into the woods. As they went around, she took him to a high point and turned to him, constantly glancing to the sound of the growl and sniffing.

He climbed a tree she had pointed to, going high into it. She nodded and made her way back to the road, careful to keep higher than the unseen enemy. However, the boy could see what had made her agitated and it scared him.

Trolls, while a disgusting dark green color in the lower parts of the province, were a difficult enemy to dispatch of. They had a strange self-healing ability that worked slowly, but could drag out a fight to the point that their adversary was exhausted. And while the Argonian female that he had traveled with had easily killed the bandit earlier, trolls, especially frost trolls, were harder. Frost trolls were much hardier than their Southern cousins, and stronger.

He watched from his perch the darkly clothed and scaled Argonian sneak uphill, the white creature sniffing the air, constantly grunting and growling. She managed to stay downwind, as the wind was blowing up the slope, not down. Bruma's surrounding area was strange, indeed. The troll jumped up and down then, banging its arms against the frozen ground in anger when it couldn't smell its prey anymore.

Ki-Luna saw all of this, gathering fire into her hand. Without warning, she released the fireball, one after another, watching as they struck her target, burning hair and flesh. The frost troll roared in pain and anger, quickly turning around and spotting her with its three eyes. It let out a bellow and charged, face-first into each fireball. Blinded as it was, Ki-Luna swung at the white beast, cutting deeply into its hide.

It roared once more, swinging its arms blindly as it recovered its senses. She cast another fireball as she swung the blade into the spot between its short neck and thick shoulder. Blood gushed out, turning the snow beneath their feet red and pink. Ducking as another wild swing came her way, she jumped onto the back of the great beast, feeling the heat that it was emitting. The sharp edge of Ember Runner dug further in with each wild movement that the troll made, trying in vain to dislodge her.

Then it fell to the ground, a few last, raspy breaths escaping before it laid deathly still. She poked it hard in the eye with the tip of her sword, the enchantments burning it, releasing a disgusting odor.

"Boy, you can come down now," she called into the forest, waiting for the young Imperial to show. She took the dagger from him when he arrived by her side and began to skin the dead creature.

"Why not just leave it?" he asked, watching the gutting and cleaning. She paused for a moment in her work to look at him.

"That would be a waste," and said nothing more on the subject. Snowflakes fell around them as the wind swirled and distant wolves howled.

... ... ... ...

_Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had writers-block (but it eventually warmed and melted, unlike the temperature and snow here), then got incredibly busy, but I finally got a really good idea in my head, so I wrote. I hope I didn't push you away in the lack of hope of me updating. Everything is just difficult right now, but I'll keep trying, no matter what. But life is only going to get busier, so don't expect updates to be up to par. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave guesses, comments, questions, and all the good stuff in the comment section. I would love to hear (or read) whatever you guys put. Just a reminder that I don't own anything but my own OCs, and have a great day, everyone!_


End file.
